


I Met A Traveller

by MissRachelThalberg



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRachelThalberg/pseuds/MissRachelThalberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor contemplates what drew him to River. </p><p>Short, sweet and very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Met A Traveller

_I met a traveller from an antique land._

_***_

He wonders, sometimes, what drew them together – as people, or perhaps more accurately as creatures, beyond the adventures and the meant-to-bes and the inevitable complexities of life as a time-traveller.

Although the Doctor does not quite enjoy envisaging himself in the same context as the oftentimes wildly irrational bipeds who inhabit that strange, blue little planet, he is well aware that, in his time-tested love for one of their kind, he is not so different from every Fred, Joe and Johnny who takes his girl to the cinema of a Saturday night. It is, to say the least, a sobering thought.

He grins as he pictures himself taking River to the cinema. He imagines that at the very first sign of any noise above the usual, she’d shoot the projector (and, quite possibly, the projectionist) without even glancing backwards. Perhaps not so sobering after all.

“Remember that time I took you skating in 1814?”

She looks up, confused, her fingers stained with ink from the old-fashioned fountain pen she has, who knows why, developed a liking for. He can’t read her handwriting; considering he can read any language under the stars, that is indeed a feat worthy of the eminent Dr Song.

“Yes, sweetie. Are you proposing a return? I’m afraid we’d have to give the locals fair warning this time around. The chestnut-seller did not quite enjoy his baptism by ice.”

Her eyes, green-grey and wicked, glisten with remembered glee.

“Baptism.”

He grins and ruffles her hair.

“Your human DNA is showing.”

She rolls her eyes, but she’s distracted by her work; soon, she bends her head again, and he grows quiet.

At that moment, he knows what drew them together – what drew him to her, prophecies and time-travel be damned.

Her curls, indestructible and, despite her sometimes heavy burden, enduringly merry, dance around her shoulders as she settles back into the sofa they share. He gently pulls one, then releases it again and watches it bounce.

She doesn’t notice, but he smiles.

 ***

_And all that’s best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes._


End file.
